


Cryptid

by girlsarewolves



Series: the hubs’ collection [26]
Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Alec and Abby are cheeseballs sorry I don't make the rules, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Post-Canon, shameless fluff I'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Most of her nights these days were spent out in the swamp where Alec was. Sometimes she asked him questions - about the things he could hear and see, about his old life - and sometimes she let him do the asking. Sometimes they simply stayed near each other in companionable silence, a quiet intimacy that Abby enjoyed with only a few.





	Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts), [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts), [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).

> This was meant to be a fill for a type of kiss prompt for these two but...it turned into kissless fluff. Welp.

* * *

Full moons over the Bayou was at one point one of Abby’s favorite things. Watching the pale reflection of the moon dance across the surface, painting the water pitch black - depthless.   
  
  
After Shawna, though, that depthless water became something sinister, haunting. Not something that Abby could appreciate the beauty of anymore. Not for years. That obsidian water haunted her dreams no matter how far she went or how long it had been since she saw it in person.  
  
  
Knowing what she knew now, that water was even more terrifying. But running hadn’t really worked out for her. She still wound up back in Marais, still had to face the ghosts and demons of her past. Still had more to lose to the swamp.  
  
  
At least this time it had given her someone back.  
  
  
Despite Alec’s acceptance of Woodrue’s theory, Abby refused to believe that the man she’d met and almost immediately lost was truly and completely dead. That whatever the being she’d come to know after she thought she’d lost Alec was, wasn't really Alec. No - Woodrue was wrong.. Maybe it was denial, a lack of acceptance - but she recognized Alec in this creature, she saw that man inside what others called a monster.  
  
  
He was different. Something entirely new and unheard of - or something ancient and unknown - and maybe he was more than Alec, something so much more.   
  
  
But she knew Alec Holland was in there.  
  
  
And she was ready to accept him as he was now, even if he himself wasn’t.  
  
  
Most of her nights these days were spent out in the swamp where Alec was. Sometimes she asked him questions - about the things he could hear and see, about his old life - and sometimes she let him do the asking. Sometimes they simply stayed near each other in companionable silence, a quiet intimacy that Abby enjoyed with only a few.  
  
  
She suspected the same could be said of Alec Holland the scientist and Alec Holland the swamp creature.   
  
  
Tonight it was a full moon in a clear, cloudless sky. The first one in some time - the haze of humidity had been hovering a lot lately, and half the nights threatened storms. A cold front had come through a day ago, breaking up the humidity and giving them a clear view of the blue-black blanket hanging overhead, speckled with stars and the full moon hung up high, glowing bright. It left a silvery streak twinkling across the middle of the water’s surface, like a smudge of white over pitch.  
  
  
Abby kept thinking of all the secrets down at the bottom of that blackness. All the bodies buried and trapped. All the ghosts always drowning. She thought of Shawna.   
  
  
She thought of Alec.  
  
  
“I used to think that was the prettiest sight,” she said, softly, breaking through their comfortable silence. She could feel those red eyes on her, heard him shifting so he was facing her while she spoke. “A full moon over the water. There was something so mysterious and magical about it. Shawna and I would sneak out on those nights, trying to catch a glimpse of rougarous.” She smirked faintly at that, shaking her head. “What on earth we were going to do if we did, I don’t know.”  
  
  
“Better than Southern Sasquatch.”  
  
  
Abby blinked and looked over at Alec.   
  
  
“Technically Arkansas, but, from what I’ve heard they’re more aggressive.” It was bright enough thanks to the moon that the amused, upward curve of his mouth was visible.  
  
  
Abby laughed, leaning back against the tree behind her. “Have to say, wasn’t expecting you to be so well versed on Southern cryptozoology.” She liked it though - moments like that were what made it so hard for her to believe Woodrue’s theory was the truth.  
  
  
Well, moments like that and the fact that Woodrue was an arrogant asshole who lacked empathy and compassion and was more hung up on science - particularly his own, personal knowledge and understanding of it - than even she was.  
  
  
Alec shrugged - an interesting sight, watching that giant, looming figure shrug so casually as he crouched near her. “I had some hobbies besides watching reruns of _ Murder, She Wrote _ .” He rumbled then, a deep, vibrating sound, and Abby realized after a few seconds that he was laughing too.  
  
  
“So tell me - what’s your favorite cryptid?”  
  
  
He studied her a moment, thoughtful, and then looked down at himself. “I suppose I’m practically one, now. But that might be cheating.”  
  
  
More laughter bubbled up inside Abby. It was the most at peace with himself she’d seen Alec in...perhaps since the night he became this. It was comforting, easy. It made her genuinely happy in a light-hearted way she hadn’t been afforded since long before coming back to Marais. She scooted over to sit beside him, still giggling a little, and leaned her side to his. “Yeah. Might be cheating a little. For you anyway. Whole nother story for me, though.”  
  
  
Alec was quiet at that, head tilted to watch her. He sighed then, a heavy sigh that moved his whole body, and smiled. “I’m honored to be your favorite cryptid.”  
  
  
They both laughed, gazing out at the silver streak swaying gently over the black of the water.

* * *


End file.
